parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Kombat: Deception (Vinnytovar Style)
Vinnytovar's video game spoof of Mortal Kombat: Deception Cast * Danny Phantom as Raiden * Grey (Sheep & Wolves) as Sub-Zero * Spider-Man as Scorpion * Simba (The Lion King) as Jax * Sally Acorn (Sonic) as Jade * Sam/Omega Ranger (Power Rangers S.P.D.) as Kobra * Adella (The Little Mermaid) as Ashra * Masked Rider as Noob Saibot * Shadow (Sonic) as Smoke * Goldar (Power Rangers) as Onaga * Hercules as Darrius * Kamen Rider Wizard as Ermac * Dora (DTE) as Sindel * Zira (The Lion King) as Mileena * Kamen Rider 4 (Kamen Rider Series) as Havik * Branch (Trolls) as Kabal * Li Shang (Mulan) as Shujinko * Swiper (DTE) as Quan Chi (Cameo in the beginning) * Screenslaver (Incredibles 2) as Shang Tsung (Cameo in the beginning) * Linnux (Rock Dog) as Shao Kahn * Four Arms (Ben 10) as Goro * Doppy (Planet Sheen) as Bo'Rai Cho * Melody (The Little Mermaid 2) as Lu Mei Gallery Danny Phantom (character).png Grey (short).png Spider-man198105m.jpg Simba disney magic kingdoms.png Princess Sally Acorn.jpg Prspd-omega.png Adella.jpg Rx.jpg What if metal shadow by nibroc rock-dajrc0t.png ShadowSSS.png Goldar_original.jpg Hercules.png Flame_Style_ep1_JPG.jpg Download_(7).jpg Zira.png Rider_4_Profile.png Die-Trolls-Branch.png Shang in Mulan.jpg Swiper.png Screenslaver Pixar.png Character linnux.png 4064782-3378925857-20130.jpg Doppy_large.jpg PRINCESS MELODY.png Intro "It was not by chance that this struggle came to be. The blame falls squarely upon my shoulders for giving evil the chance it needed and therefore fulfilling an ancient prophecy. Danny Phantom's Earthrealm champions had failed to stop the Deadly Alliance from fully resurrecting the mummified army of the Dragon King. In the end, only Danny Phantom himself stood between Earthrealm and total destruction. Defying the Elder Gods' wishes, he alone challenged Swiper and The Screenslaver in '''Animal Kombat', Earthrealm's last hope for freedom. Danny fought well against the two sorcerers, and it seemed as though victory was at hand. But the combined might of Swiper and The Screenslaver proved to be overwhelming even for a Ghost God. Danny Phantom, was defeated. The Deadly Alliance had won. Their victory was short-lived. As suspicion and lust for power overcame both ,Swiper and The Screenslaver the former allies turned on each other. The Deadly Alliance was no more. Swiper defeated The Screenslaver and revelled in his conquest. But it is said that there is only one true ruler of Outworld. And that ruler had returned: Goldar, former emperor of Outworld, the Dragon King. The prophecy had been fulfilled. The Dragon King had indeed returned to Outworld to reclaim his army and impose his dominance. Death awaited all who stood in his way. And so it was that a new alliance formed out of desperation. Sworn enemies joined forces to kombat a greater threat. Danny Phantom began to realize that even their combined might was not enough to defeat the Dragon King. There was only one chance left. Danny Phantom’s sacrifice was in vain, for the blast had little effect on the Dragon King. Now Goldar has what he needs to shape the Realms as he sees fit. I was the fool who brought him this power. Only I can destroy this threat, born of deception."'' (These are the words of Li Shang) Category:Vinnytovar Category:Mortal Kombat parodies Category:Video Game Spoofs